Several adjustable wrenches have been developed which function like a ratchet wrench, in that they need not be disengaged from a bolt head and reengaged on each stroke. One such device is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,491, issued July 29, 1980. Various others are included in the references cited against that patent.
All such devices known to applicant are characterized by the use of a pivoted lever which acts to disengage the movable jaw from the jaw adjusting mechanism so that during reverse rotation of the wrench the movable jaw may move far enough to permit the wrench jaws to slip over the angles of a bolt head or nut.
No device of the above-described type is applicable to a fixed jaw wrench, and in addition even the best of them require that the user gain some familiarity with the manipulation of the wrench in order that it may function properly.